This invention relates to a brake means for a center pivot irrigation system and more particularly to a brake means which prevents rotation of the drive wheel of the drive tower in either a forwardly or rearwardly direction.
Center pivot irrigation systems normally comprise an overhead irrigation pipe which is rotated around a center pivot by a plurality of spaced apart support drive towers. In the air and water drive systems, a trojan bar is normally reciprocatably mounted on the drive tower frame and is adapted to engage spaced apart drive lugs provided on the drive wheels so that the wheels will be rotated a predetermined increment during each drive stroke of the trojan bar.
Brake systems have been provided on drive towers which engage the lugs of the drive wheels to prevent the drive wheels from rotating in a rearwardly manner during those times that the systems are inoperative. However, the conventional brake means do not provide any means for limiting the forward rotational movement of the wheels. This is especially troublesome if the drive tower is traversing uneven terrain which tends to cause the towers to move faster than the desired rate which causes misalignment of the towers. Additionally, high winds tend to move the towers in an undesirable fashion and the conventional systems do not have any means for preventing the towers from moving in a forwardly direction in advance of the wind.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved brake means for a center pivot irrigation system.
A further object of the invention is to provide a brake means for a center pivot irrigation system which prevents the rotation of the drive wheel on the drive tower in either direction until released.
A further object of the invention is to provide a brake means for a center pivot irrigation system which is easily installed on an existing structure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a brake means for a center pivot irrigation system which prevents undesirable movement of the support towers to prevent damage to the structure.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a brake means for a center pivot irrigation system which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.